Son of a Legend
by radicaltincan2.phan
Summary: When Lightning McQueen's son is curious about his father's past, he runs into new friends and new adventures along the way. He may even find out if his dad is still alive!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Stormy Day**

17-year-old Storm McQueen raced down the stairs, furiously.

"Don't run down the stairs", Sally Carrera said in her motherly tone.

"Moooooooooooooom!" Storm started in a calm careless tone, but ended in a growl.

"Yes?"

"You took my laptop," Storm replied angrily.

Sally said nothing, and continued washing the dishes.

"Mom, give it back…,"Storm tried to remain calm.

Sally looked up from her dishes. "Why do you want to look up those old races anyway?"

"Those weren't just races. They were Dad's races."

Sally winced at the word _races._ She looked back down at her dishes, but she could barely hold the plates, her hands were trembling so much.

"W-why don't you go to one of your friends' houses, or-or something", she said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Uhhh!" Storm groaned. "You never listen to me!" He stomped back up the stairs and slammed his room door.

Sally dropped the dishes, and cried out, "Storm! Come back down here now!"

She sighed and sat down on her cushiony sofa. She put her hand on her face and sighed again. She clutched a picture from the coffee table and stared at a picture of Storm and Lightning, having ice cream cones in his race car. Her thumb rubbed the picture of Lightning.

She teared up, "I'm trying…that was the deal", she said undertone and held the photo close to her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Storm McQueen flopped down on his bed. He sat up and got a photo from his drawer. It was a picture of his father holding the Piston Cup, and smiling like a crazy hyena. Storm chuckled, thinking how happy he would be himself.

 _Looking crazier than he does, that's for sure._

His smile dwindled.

 _I wish you were here._

He glanced at the window.

 _Hmm…_

He placed the photo in his pocket and snatched his red satchel. He jumped up on the window sill, and climbed down and fell in the prickly bushes.

"Ow, ow ow, owie, ow", He groaned as he climbed out of the bushes. "That was not a good idea", he muttered.

He took his cell phone from his pocket, and dialed a number.

 _"_ _Hello?"_ A female spoke over the phone.

"Yeah, hi. Do you mind if I come over to your house today?"

" _Sure you can, Storm. If you're willing to help me with the horses today."_

"Great. I'll see you there!"

" _See you later!"_

Storm ended the call, and got on his bike. He passed the modern houses of his neighborhood, until he came upon the oldest part of the town. Urban neighborhoods surrounded this old legend that he called home. He passed by Flo's V8 Shop, and waved hello to Flo and her nearly grown up children who help around the shop once and a while.

"Hi, Storm!" They would both yell at the same time, every time, but it never bothered him.

"Morning, Sherriff!" He yelled, as he passed the sleeping body.

Sherriff woke with a start, and nearly tripped on himself.

"Where's the punk, huh?!" He yelled out, but soon realized that it was just Storm. He laughed and waved at Storm.

Storm slowed to a stop when he reached Tow Mater's Towing and Salvage.

He dropped his bike off, and jogged to the wooden door. He knocked; it was their secret knock, the one they used whenever any of them were going to each other's house.

A 16-year-old girl opened the door.

"Hey Joy," Storm said sheepish.

"What is it now?" She groaned and rolled her eyes jokingly.

"Can you answer a question?" Storm inquired.

"Uh, yes. The last time I checked, I can answer a question." She said sarcastically.

Storm rolled his eyes. "This is important!"

Her smile faded. She had been a best friend with Storm long enough to know when he's joking and when he's serious.

"Help me with the horses, and then I help you."

Joy and Storm had been friends with each other since they were kids. They would always joke around and call each other names like: Stormy Cloud, or Buck-Toothed Child. Unlike her dad, Mater, Joy did not inherit the buck toothed smile. She had a resemblance with her father, but her spirit, not so much.

Anyway,

"What's so important?' Joy asked as she put fresh hay in one of the stalls, while Storm did another.

"Do you have a tape of, perhaps," He started nonchalant, but quickly added, "the recording of the race Firestar?"

Joy turned around confused.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Why do you need that?" She asked.

"Maybe because that was the last race before Dad became MIA."

"I thought you were over that," Joy said a little quieter.

Storm sighed aloud, and added coarsely, "Ok, since you obviously don't know if you have the tape, I'll just go ask your dad."

He ran out of the barn and headed toward the house.

"Storm!" Joy yelled after him. "Uhh!" She shook her head and got back to putting the hay into the stalls.

Storm ran up the stairs of the porch, skidded, lost traction and nearly fell. He balanced himself and burst opens the door. He slid across the floor to the cabinet under the TV. He opened it and all the VHS's tumbled out. He groaned as he fumbled with them.

 _F, F, F… Firestar, Frirestar… Aha!_

He found a tape marked **Firestar Race#3.**

He grabbed the VHS, and ran around the house.

"Mater!" He called out. "Hello, are you here?"

"Over here!" Someone called out from the kitchen.

"Mater?" Storm ran toward the kitchen, and found Mater balancing plates and cups on his head and hands.

"Can I borrow this tape?"

"Uhh…"

"Thank you!" Storm ran out of the house and back to the barn where Joy was.

"Joy!"

"I see you found it," She said.

"Yep! I'm going to watch it right now, and- "

"May I ask why you want this tape?"

Storm looked down at his shoes. "I-I want to find out what happened to my Dad." He looked up. "I mean, wouldn't you? Maybe this tape has information about where my Dad went, and maybe…. even your mom."

Joy thought a moment, then said,

"Tell me what I'm supposed to do."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Just watch the tape with me, please? Oh and, don't tell my mom. She gets a little too emotional about these things."

"Of course," Joy said a little fearful.

 _Could my mom really be alive?_

"Come on," Storm said, offering his hand.

They walked to the gate where his bike was waiting.

Joy stopped him.

"Uh,uh. I think we should… walk," The word _walk_ sounded a bit too flirtious.

"Oh, ok," He said a bit dazed.

They walked through now quiet, peaceful streets of Radiator Springs.

"This is nice," Joy said as she admired the golden orange shaded sunset.

"Yeah."

They soon entered the serene neighborhood in which Storm lived in.

"Remember when we used to race on our bikes all around this place?" Joy asked.

"Yeah. I would always win." He said jokingly.

"Yeah, it was so 'awesome' when you smashed your head in trees," Joy said sarcastically.

They both laughed until it became awkward. They were in silence for the next few moments. Storm started to feel embarrassed, so he broke the silence.

"We're here," He said nervously.

The house was huge. The modern house was circle-ish and almost completely white. Very different from the rustic farm that Joy had lived in all her life.

"How much things have changed…" Joy gasped at the size of his house mostly.

She laughed, and skipped to the front door. She started to knock, but Storm shook his head. He held the keys up in her face, and she he gave him an "seriously" look.

The keys clicked in the keyhole, and the door slid open.

They entered the house and immediately his little sister, Ray, ran up and hugged him.

"Mom! Storm's home!" She called out still hugging her brother.

Sally ran down the stairs and nudged Ray aside.

"I thought you ran away! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to insult you or- "She stopped talking to smother Storm with kisses.

"Mom stop!" he half laughed, half scolded.

Sally looked up to see Joy admiring the house.

"Joy!" Sally exclaimed.

"Hello, Ms. Carrera! It's been a long time."

"You're all grown up," Sally laughed.

They both embraced.

Joy bent down to Ray.

"You must be Ray," She told the 9-year-old girl.

"Storm has told me a lot about you, good things though."

Ray only smiled and went back to playing with her toys.

Storm turned to his mom. "Do you still have the VCR?"

"Yes, why?"

"To play a tape."

"Since when do you watch tapes?" His mom asked suspiciously.

Storm put on his best good-boy smile. "Since… today! It inspires me to watch history and- "

"Why are you watching the Firestar?" Sally asked with the tape in her hand.

"Wha…" He looked from his mom to the satchel.

"Where did you get this?"

He pursed his lips. "Ma…ter."

Joy cut in before an argument started.

"Please Ms. Carrera, he only wants to know more about his father."

Sally looked from Storm to Joy.

"Fine. But whatever this tape shows, stays in this house, got it?" She said sternly.

Storm grabbed the tape from her hand.

Storm seized the remote for the TV and changed the input.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Ray said angrily.

"Don't you want to know more about dad?" He said in a persuasive tone.

Ray thought a moment.

"Yes."

"Good. Then step aside." He pushed her away.

"Hey!"

Storm placed the VCR in the player, and waited. The screen frizzled on.

All the racers on the screen were head to head close in range.

Storm smiled when he saw the distinctive, one of a kind, #95. He almost gasped at the skill the grace of how his father maneuvered the race car.

The announcers exclaimed over the microphone:

 _#1: There he goes! Look at that swift maneuver!_

The screen switched back to the image of McQueen going swiftly through sharp turns like a pro.

 _#2: I don't this guy will ever retire! He's just too good! Why-_

The recording started to fast forward.

"What?" He saw that Joy had the remote.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He asked.

"Fast forwarding to the part where something actually happens," She said bored.

The video stopped rewinding.

Storm complained, "This is halfway through the race, it could have already happen- "

 _#1: Oooh! A terrible spinout by McQueen!_

 _#2: Is he going to make it?_

 _Both: He fell off the cliff!_

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," Storm said quickly. "Rewind, rewind."

"Ok, ok, ok, ok." She mocked.

Storm saw his father driving just fine until the tire exploded and he skidded out. Then-

Static.

"Nooo, no, no, no, no, no." He said half crazed, half angry.

He tried to take the tape out and put it back in again.

Static.

 _Uhh!_

He hit his head on the TV.

"Stupid VCR's!" He said loudly. He paused. He heard tapping on the floor.

He looked up and his mom was right there, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"Uhh…. Hey, mom… how's it going?" He said with a strained smile.

Sally narrowed her light blue eyes.

"Storm?" Joy said.

"Uh-hu?" He spoke through gritted teeth.

"I have to go. My dad doesn't like me to come back home after dark." She looked up to Sally. "Bye Ms. Carrera!"

"Tell Mater I said hi," Sally replied as Joy closed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"Why didn't it work…." Storm muttered.

"I'm sorry about the video. Sometimes things don't go as we suspect," Sally cooed as she stroked her son's platinum blonde hair.

"I need to find the recording, I have to!" He said louder.

"Don't obsesses over this recording, it's only a race- "

"It's not just a race, it's my dad, your husband. Don't you want to know too?"

"Of course I do but- "She stopped short.

Storm understood, and his mood turned from sad to angry.

"You know?!"

"Know what, sweetheart?" Sally replied with a nervous tone.

"About the race, about the spin-out, about everything?"

Sally opened her mouth but she sighed and looked away.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" He said angrily.

"I couldn't, I- "She added a little softer, "It would have crushed you and Ray."

He leaned toward his mom, "You told us dad was missing in action. Is that really true?"

"I- "She wanted to say more but nothing came out. All she could do was shake her head.

"So what you mean to tell me is that- "He chuckled "That Lightning McQueen is dead?"

"No, no, it isn't like that."

"Then what is it like? I spent every year of my life after that, waiting for him to come home!" He said irritated.

"That's why I couldn't tell you..."

He grabbed his mother's shoulders and squeezed.

"What happened? Tell me!" He cried.

"Stop, your hurting me," Sally strained.

He let go, "Why did you just let him die?", He said angrily but softly.

He ran back up the stairs. Sally let out a whimper before she put her hands on her face and started to cry.

Storm slammed the door and sat on the floor. He pulled his knees up to his chest, and secretly wiped the tears from his face.

He pulled out the picture of his father and the Piston Cup.

 _Why aren't you here? I wish I could change all that._

 ** _-Meanwhile-_**

Sally silently sobbed into her hands.

 _Storm's right. Why didn't I come to save him? Why did I just sit there and cry? Why am I crying right now?_

She wiped the tears from her eyes, and got up from the sofa. She bit her finger to keep herself from crying again.

 **-Flashback-**

She had felt so bad the day the news reached into Radiator Springs. She could not attend the race because she was pregnant with Ray. She knew there were three races in all, but it had already been about a week since the races began, and she started to get worried. She had called and called but no answer. Until the Death Certificate came. She had cried so much, but she did nothing. Ray had never even met her father. That was what pained her most. As for Storm, he always believed his dad was still alive, even after the funeral. Every year he would call his dad on his birthday. Every time she cried. For a boy to love his father so much, that he would still believe.

She woke up from her daydream, and thought it good to wash the laundry to keep her mind off of it.

No such luck.

It had only made her think of the night before the race.

 **-Flashback Again-**

She had just finished the laundry when she felt a kiss on the back of her neck.

"What do you want now?" She said flirtishly.

"Exactly what you want, our baby."

Sally's smile diminished.

"There's something I need to tell you."

"Your wish is my command, my Queen," he chuckled.

But Sally wasn't laughing.

"I think it would be best if you don't go to the Firestar race."

Now his smile faded, "Why is that?"

"I need you here. Just in case." She said with pleading eyes.

"Bae, I know how much this baby means to you, I love her too, but, you know my career- this is my last race and I want to finish out strong you know?"

"At least, don't go to the first race or something, because- "

"I understand and I'd more than happy to do that, but I need the last race." He pleaded.

"It doesn't seem like you do!" She said suddenly angry.

"Please, I promise, I'll stay with you for the first 2 races- "

"Do you really need it?!"

McQueen started to get irritated, "Yes! Either you cooperate or so help me- "

"You're going to do what?"

He threw his hands up angrily, and started to walk away.

"So you think that some race is more important than our baby?!"

"It's just one race Sal!"

"One race that can determine the health of our baby!"

He grabbed her shoulders and squeezed to emphasize every word, "I don't want to hurt you, so please stop arguing with me," He said calmer now.

She became relaxed again.

"Please be careful…" Sally said collected, as she stroked his cheek.

"Don't worry about me. You have a baby to worry about."

He let go of her shoulders and _ka-chow_ ed her just for fun. Then he went back to play with Storm.

Sally had snapped back to reality. She had realized that she has left the faucet on the entire time. She sighed and turned it off.

 _I need a nap._

 ** _-Meanwhile-_**

Storm had been reading a book called _The Five Stages of Grief_.

 _Not helping._

He soon got bored and put the book down.

 _I WILL find out what happened, but how?_

He fumbled around with books and what not, to try and find something that could aid him in this mystery.

Suddenly his cell phone rang. It was an unknown number.

He answered it:

"Hello?"

 _"_ _Yes, hello. Is this Storm McQueen speaking?"_ Said a polished British accent.

"Uhh, Yes?"

 _"_ _I can help you."_

"How so?"

 _"_ _I can tell you what happened to your father."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Storm nearly dropped the phone all together.

"You know about my father?"

 _"Of course I do."_

He silently said, "YES!" But then he started to get suspicious.

"Waaaiiit, how do I know if I can trust you?"

 _"Then you don't have to go at all, that's totally fine with me if you're not interested-"_

"I'm interested! It's just-" *sigh* wait. What do you mean 'go at all'?"

 _"It's not safe to talk here."_

"It's just a phone call..." He whispered.

 _"I just texted you for where you shall meet me."_

"Uhh..." The phone vibrated.

" I got it."

 _"Good..."_

"Ok so now what do I do-"

The phone started beeping to indicate the call had ended.

He rolled his eyes and ended the call. Then he opened up the Text Message and it said:

 **3006**

 **Poplica Ice Cream Shop**

 **London, England**

 **40023**

"Oh, London. Then that's okay- LONDON?!" He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Where am, I going to get the money to fly to London?!"

He started searching for any spare money he could find. He looked in pockets drawers, his piggy bank, his wallet, the dryer, Ray's room, in his satchel, and under the bed.

He gathered all the money he could find, and counted it up.

"$56.23 is not going to get me to London."

He shifted his eyes to the little shiny card on the night table.

 _Aha!_

He grasped the small object in his hand, and thought to himself:

 _I wonder how much money could be in here? Uhh! But mom said this is only for emergencies: like college. But this is an emergency! For DAD!_

He held up the card like it was an angel itself. He packed all needed supplies:

Cell phone, (duh!) wallet, (of course with the money inside) snacks, Nintendo, (obviously) books, driver's license, photos of his dad, extra clothes, acne cream, (don't judge) toothbrush, (and toothpaste) lucky coat, his Jordans, and his laptop. (which he conveniently found in his mom's room).

He stuffed it all in his satchel, and quietly tried to sneak past the sleeping silhouette of his mother behind the canopy of her bed. The floor creaked a little but all it did was make her shift sides. Storm sighed a sigh of relief and continued.

He quietly creeped down the stairs, trying not to wake Ray up from her movie time. The floor creaked a little too loud that time.

"Where are you going?" Ray asked nosily.

"To the store...?"

"Mom! Storm's trying to sneak out again!" She called.

Storm did the "cut it out!" signal, but Ray didn't care.

"Mooooooom!"

"What is it, sweetie?" Sally said as she shuffled down the stairs.

"He's trying to sneak out again," Ray pointed at Storm.

Sally gave him a "are you serious?" face.

"Where are you going?" She scolded.

"To the grocery store...?" Storm lied.

"With a satchel?" She said in a "are you serious?" tone.

"Yes to put the groceries... inside?"

"Where are you really going?"

Storm had to think.

 _Aha!_

"To the mall... with Joy!"

Sally's face turned from suspicious to adoring.

"It's so nice that you want to hang out with friends!" She hugged him.

"Right, mom... Soooo I'll just be going now..."

He opened the door and started to leave.

"Make sure to come back before curfew!" Sally yelled out to him as he pulled out of the driveway.

"I'll try mom..."

He hated to lie to mom like that but he knew that she would have never let him go if he told her the truth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

 _Before I go, there's one thing I need to do first._

Instead of driving the way to the airport, he drove to Joy's house.

He parked his dad's old car, (the one in Cars 1 if you know what I'm talking about) and knocked on the back door of the house.

He heard the locks click, and then the door opened.

Joy rubbed her eyes and looked up to see her friend.

"What is it now?" She said crankily.

"I need you to come with me."

She stopped short and looked at him funny.

"No, that's not what I mean."

"Oh..." She sighed. "What is it then?"

"Ok... So you know about the tape and it didn't work..."

"Yeeeaaah..."

"So after that I went to my room, right,"

"Yeeeess... ok."

"So this British guy called me,"

"Ooook..."

"He said he knew more about my father, and he was willing to tell me!"

"Soooo, you're telling me, that you believe some random British guy on the phone, and he says that he can tell you more about your father?"

"Uh-uh!"

"That's crazy. Wait. Let me rephrase that. You ARE crazy!" She rebuked.

"I know it sounds insane of me, and you probably wouldn't go with me anyway, so I'll just leave now. Oh, and remind me to ask about your mom while I'm there to..."

Joy started.

"Ok! Ok, you got me. I'll go with you. I just need to get something first."

She closed the door and ascended the stairs. She sneaked past her father and packed a few things she salvaged from her room. She grabbed a photo of her mom, and scurried out of the house before her dad noticed.

"Ok. I'm ready." She whispered.

Joy closed the door and locked it, then hurried to get in Storm's car.

"Where are, we going again?" She asked.

"To London."

"London?! As in London, England?" She crazed.

"Yeah, where else?" He added nonchalant.

"Where are you to get the money to get to London?"

He held up the credit card.

"With this baby," He said proudly.

"Are you even allowed to use that?"

"In an emergency, yes. Which this technically is an emergency."

Joy just shrugged, and turned on the radio. She skimmed through stations, looking for something of use.

"Stop," Storm said.

She stopped on a random station.

"This song was my dad's favorite song."

"Really?" Joy asked as she listened to the song: "Life is a Highway".

"I can see why," She chuckled.

 **"Life is a Highway"**

yhs/search;_ylt=A0LEVvZLY45XlTYACs4PxQt.;_ylu=X3oDMTEwcTc4aWkwBGNvbG8DYmYxBHBvcwMxBHZ0aWQDBHNlYwNxc3MtcXJ3?type=wny_iwnn_16_29HYPERLINK " yhs/search;_ylt=A0LEVvZLY45XlTYACs4PxQt.;_ylu=X3oDMTEwcTc4aWkwBGNvbG8DYmYxBHBvcwMxBHZ0aWQDBHNlYwNxc3MtcXJ3?type=wny_iwnn_16_29&hspart=iry&hsimp=yhs-fullyhosted_003¶m1=1¶m2=f%3D4%26b%3DIE%26cc%3Dus%26pa%3DWinYahoo%26cd%3D2XzuyEtN2Y1L1QzutDtDtC0AyE0DtCtD0A0C0AtDzy0CtC0AtN0D0Tzu0StCyCyCtDtN1L2XzutAtFtBtAtFtCtFtDtN1L1Czu1TtN1L1G1B1V1N2Y1L1Qzu2StBtBtAyCyByDtByEtGtAtD0DyCtGtCtC0F0DtGyEyCtCyEtGzyyBtA0CtBtByE0E0A0AtAtA2QtN1M1F1B2Z1V1N2Y1L1Qzu2SzytByE0AyCzz0DzytGyBtCzzyCtGyE0D0CyCtGzzzyyDzztGyBtD0AyCyC0F0C0B0B0AtBtA2QtN0A0LzuyE%26cr%3D1451579038%26a%3Dwny_iwnn_16_29%26os_ver%3D6.1%26os%3DWindows%2B7%2BHome%2BPremium&fr=yhs-iry-fullyhosted_003&ei=UTF-8&p=lyrics+to+life+is+a+highway&fr2=12642"&HYPERLINK " yhs/search;_ylt=A0LEVvZLY45XlTYACs4PxQt.;_ylu=X3oDMTEwcTc4aWkwBGNvbG8DYmYxBHBvcwMxBHZ0aWQDBHNlYwNxc3MtcXJ3?type=wny_iwnn_16_29&hspart=iry&hsimp=yhs-fullyhosted_003¶m1=1¶m2=f%3D4%26b%3DIE%26cc%3Dus%26pa%3DWinYahoo%26cd%3D2XzuyEtN2Y1L1QzutDtDtC0AyE0DtCtD0A0C0AtDzy0CtC0AtN0D0Tzu0StCyCyCtDtN1L2XzutAtFtBtAtFtCtFtDtN1L1Czu1TtN1L1G1B1V1N2Y1L1Qzu2StBtBtAyCyByDtByEtGtAtD0DyCtGtCtC0F0DtGyEyCtCyEtGzyyBtA0CtBtByE0E0A0AtAtA2QtN1M1F1B2Z1V1N2Y1L1Qzu2SzytByE0AyCzz0DzytGyBtCzzyCtGyE0D0CyCtGzzzyyDzztGyBtD0AyCyC0F0C0B0B0AtBtA2QtN0A0LzuyE%26cr%3D1451579038%26a%3Dwny_iwnn_16_29%26os_ver%3D6.1%26os%3DWindows%2B7%2BHome%2BPremium&fr=yhs-iry-fullyhosted_003&ei=UTF-8&p=lyrics+to+life+is+a+highway&fr2=12642"hspart=iryHYPERLINK " yhs/search;_ylt=A0LEVvZLY45XlTYACs4PxQt.;_ylu=X3oDMTEwcTc4aWkwBGNvbG8DYmYxBHBvcwMxBHZ0aWQDBHNlYwNxc3MtcXJ3?type=wny_iwnn_16_29&hspart=iry&hsimp=yhs-fullyhosted_003¶m1=1¶m2=f%3D4%26b%3DIE%26cc%3Dus%26pa%3DWinYahoo%26cd%3D2XzuyEtN2Y1L1QzutDtDtC0AyE0DtCtD0A0C0AtDzy0CtC0AtN0D0Tzu0StCyCyCtDtN1L2XzutAtFtBtAtFtCtFtDtN1L1Czu1TtN1L1G1B1V1N2Y1L1Qzu2StBtBtAyCyByDtByEtGtAtD0DyCtGtCtC0F0DtGyEyCtCyEtGzyyBtA0CtBtByE0E0A0AtAtA2QtN1M1F1B2Z1V1N2Y1L1Qzu2SzytByE0AyCzz0DzytGyBtCzzyCtGyE0D0CyCtGzzzyyDzztGyBtD0AyCyC0F0C0B0B0AtBtA2QtN0A0LzuyE%26cr%3D1451579038%26a%3Dwny_iwnn_16_29%26os_ver%3D6.1%26os%3DWindows%2B7%2BHome%2BPremium&fr=yhs-iry-fullyhosted_003&ei=UTF-8&p=lyrics+to+life+is+a+highway&fr2=12642"&HYPERLINK " yhs/search;_ylt=A0LEVvZLY45XlTYACs4PxQt.;_ylu=X3oDMTEwcTc4aWkwBGNvbG8DYmYxBHBvcwMxBHZ0aWQDBHNlYwNxc3MtcXJ3?type=wny_iwnn_16_29&hspart=iry&hsimp=yhs-fullyhosted_003¶m1=1¶m2=f%3D4%26b%3DIE%26cc%3Dus%26pa%3DWinYahoo%26cd%3D2XzuyEtN2Y1L1QzutDtDtC0AyE0DtCtD0A0C0AtDzy0CtC0AtN0D0Tzu0StCyCyCtDtN1L2XzutAtFtBtAtFtCtFtDtN1L1Czu1TtN1L1G1B1V1N2Y1L1Qzu2StBtBtAyCyByDtByEtGtAtD0DyCtGtCtC0F0DtGyEyCtCyEtGzyyBtA0CtBtByE0E0A0AtAtA2QtN1M1F1B2Z1V1N2Y1L1Qzu2SzytByE0AyCzz0DzytGyBtCzzyCtGyE0D0CyCtGzzzyyDzztGyBtD0AyCyC0F0C0B0B0AtBtA2QtN0A0LzuyE%26cr%3D1451579038%26a%3Dwny_iwnn_16_29%26os_ver%3D6.1%26os%3DWindows%2B7%2BHome%2BPremium&fr=yhs-iry-fullyhosted_003&ei=UTF-8&p=lyrics+to+life+is+a+highway&fr2=12642"hsimp=yhs-fullyhosted_003HYPERLINK " yhs/search;_ylt=A0LEVvZLY45XlTYACs4PxQt.;_ylu=X3oDMTEwcTc4aWkwBGNvbG8DYmYxBHBvcwMxBHZ0aWQDBHNlYwNxc3MtcXJ3?type=wny_iwnn_16_29&hspart=iry&hsimp=yhs-fullyhosted_003¶m1=1¶m2=f%3D4%26b%3DIE%26cc%3Dus%26pa%3DWinYahoo%26cd%3D2XzuyEtN2Y1L1QzutDtDtC0AyE0DtCtD0A0C0AtDzy0CtC0AtN0D0Tzu0StCyCyCtDtN1L2XzutAtFtBtAtFtCtFtDtN1L1Czu1TtN1L1G1B1V1N2Y1L1Qzu2StBtBtAyCyByDtByEtGtAtD0DyCtGtCtC0F0DtGyEyCtCyEtGzyyBtA0CtBtByE0E0A0AtAtA2QtN1M1F1B2Z1V1N2Y1L1Qzu2SzytByE0AyCzz0DzytGyBtCzzyCtGyE0D0CyCtGzzzyyDzztGyBtD0AyCyC0F0C0B0B0AtBtA2QtN0A0LzuyE%26cr%3D1451579038%26a%3Dwny_iwnn_16_29%26os_ver%3D6.1%26os%3DWindows%2B7%2BHome%2BPremium&fr=yhs-iry-fullyhosted_003&ei=UTF-8&p=lyrics+to+life+is+a+highway&fr2=12642"&HYPERLINK " yhs/search;_ylt=A0LEVvZLY45XlTYACs4PxQt.;_ylu=X3oDMTEwcTc4aWkwBGNvbG8DYmYxBHBvcwMxBHZ0aWQDBHNlYwNxc3MtcXJ3?type=wny_iwnn_16_29&hspart=iry&hsimp=yhs-fullyhosted_003¶m1=1¶m2=f%3D4%26b%3DIE%26cc%3Dus%26pa%3DWinYahoo%26cd%3D2XzuyEtN2Y1L1QzutDtDtC0AyE0DtCtD0A0C0AtDzy0CtC0AtN0D0Tzu0StCyCyCtDtN1L2XzutAtFtBtAtFtCtFtDtN1L1Czu1TtN1L1G1B1V1N2Y1L1Qzu2StBtBtAyCyByDtByEtGtAtD0DyCtGtCtC0F0DtGyEyCtCyEtGzyyBtA0CtBtByE0E0A0AtAtA2QtN1M1F1B2Z1V1N2Y1L1Qzu2SzytByE0AyCzz0DzytGyBtCzzyCtGyE0D0CyCtGzzzyyDzztGyBtD0AyCyC0F0C0B0B0AtBtA2QtN0A0LzuyE%26cr%3D1451579038%26a%3Dwny_iwnn_16_29%26os_ver%3D6.1%26os%3DWindows%2B7%2BHome%2BPremium&fr=yhs-iry-fullyhosted_003&ei=UTF-8&p=lyrics+to+life+is+a+highway&fr2=12642"param1=1HYPERLINK " yhs/search;_ylt=A0LEVvZLY45XlTYACs4PxQt.;_ylu=X3oDMTEwcTc4aWkwBGNvbG8DYmYxBHBvcwMxBHZ0aWQDBHNlYwNxc3MtcXJ3?type=wny_iwnn_16_29&hspart=iry&hsimp=yhs-fullyhosted_003¶m1=1¶m2=f%3D4%26b%3DIE%26cc%3Dus%26pa%3DWinYahoo%26cd%3D2XzuyEtN2Y1L1QzutDtDtC0AyE0DtCtD0A0C0AtDzy0CtC0AtN0D0Tzu0StCyCyCtDtN1L2XzutAtFtBtAtFtCtFtDtN1L1Czu1TtN1L1G1B1V1N2Y1L1Qzu2StBtBtAyCyByDtByEtGtAtD0DyCtGtCtC0F0DtGyEyCtCyEtGzyyBtA0CtBtByE0E0A0AtAtA2QtN1M1F1B2Z1V1N2Y1L1Qzu2SzytByE0AyCzz0DzytGyBtCzzyCtGyE0D0CyCtGzzzyyDzztGyBtD0AyCyC0F0C0B0B0AtBtA2QtN0A0LzuyE%26cr%3D1451579038%26a%3Dwny_iwnn_16_29%26os_ver%3D6.1%26os%3DWindows%2B7%2BHome%2BPremium&fr=yhs-iry-fullyhosted_003&ei=UTF-8&p=lyrics+to+life+is+a+highway&fr2=12642"&HYPERLINK " yhs/search;_ylt=A0LEVvZLY45XlTYACs4PxQt.;_ylu=X3oDMTEwcTc4aWkwBGNvbG8DYmYxBHBvcwMxBHZ0aWQDBHNlYwNxc3MtcXJ3?type=wny_iwnn_16_29&hspart=iry&hsimp=yhs-fullyhosted_003¶m1=1¶m2=f%3D4%26b%3DIE%26cc%3Dus%26pa%3DWinYahoo%26cd%3D2XzuyEtN2Y1L1QzutDtDtC0AyE0DtCtD0A0C0AtDzy0CtC0AtN0D0Tzu0StCyCyCtDtN1L2XzutAtFtBtAtFtCtFtDtN1L1Czu1TtN1L1G1B1V1N2Y1L1Qzu2StBtBtAyCyByDtByEtGtAtD0DyCtGtCtC0F0DtGyEyCtCyEtGzyyBtA0CtBtByE0E0A0AtAtA2QtN1M1F1B2Z1V1N2Y1L1Qzu2SzytByE0AyCzz0DzytGyBtCzzyCtGyE0D0CyCtGzzzyyDzztGyBtD0AyCyC0F0C0B0B0AtBtA2QtN0A0LzuyE%26cr%3D1451579038%26a%3Dwny_iwnn_16_29%26os_ver%3D6.1%26os%3DWindows%2B7%2BHome%2BPremium&fr=yhs-iry-fullyhosted_003&ei=UTF-8&p=lyrics+to+life+is+a+highway&fr2=12642"param2=f%3D4%26b%3DIE%26cc%3Dus%26pa%3DWinYahoo%26cd%3D2XzuyEtN2Y1L1QzutDtDtC0AyE0DtCtD0A0C0AtDzy0CtC0AtN0D0Tzu0StCyCyCtDtN1L2XzutAtFtBtAtFtCtFtDtN1L1Czu1TtN1L1G1B1V1N2Y1L1Qzu2StBtBtAyCyByDtByEtGtAtD0DyCtGtCtC0F0DtGyEyCtCyEtGzyyBtA0CtBtByE0E0A0AtAtA2QtN1M1F1B2Z1V1N2Y1L1Qzu2SzytByE0AyCzz0DzytGyBtCzzyCtGyE0D0CyCtGzzzyyDzztGyBtD0AyCyC0F0C0B0B0AtBtA2QtN0A0LzuyE%26cr%3D1451579038%26a%3Dwny_iwnn_16_29%26os_ver%3D6.1%26os%3DWindows%2B7%2BHome%2BPremiumHYPERLINK " yhs/search;_ylt=A0LEVvZLY45XlTYACs4PxQt.;_ylu=X3oDMTEwcTc4aWkwBGNvbG8DYmYxBHBvcwMxBHZ0aWQDBHNlYwNxc3MtcXJ3?type=wny_iwnn_16_29&hspart=iry&hsimp=yhs-fullyhosted_003¶m1=1¶m2=f%3D4%26b%3DIE%26cc%3Dus%26pa%3DWinYahoo%26cd%3D2XzuyEtN2Y1L1QzutDtDtC0AyE0DtCtD0A0C0AtDzy0CtC0AtN0D0Tzu0StCyCyCtDtN1L2XzutAtFtBtAtFtCtFtDtN1L1Czu1TtN1L1G1B1V1N2Y1L1Qzu2StBtBtAyCyByDtByEtGtAtD0DyCtGtCtC0F0DtGyEyCtCyEtGzyyBtA0CtBtByE0E0A0AtAtA2QtN1M1F1B2Z1V1N2Y1L1Qzu2SzytByE0AyCzz0DzytGyBtCzzyCtGyE0D0CyCtGzzzyyDzztGyBtD0AyCyC0F0C0B0B0AtBtA2QtN0A0LzuyE%26cr%3D1451579038%26a%3Dwny_iwnn_16_29%26os_ver%3D6.1%26os%3DWindows%2B7%2BHome%2BPremium&fr=yhs-iry-fullyhosted_003&ei=UTF-8&p=lyrics+to+life+is+a+highway&fr2=12642"&HYPERLINK " yhs/search;_ylt=A0LEVvZLY45XlTYACs4PxQt.;_ylu=X3oDMTEwcTc4aWkwBGNvbG8DYmYxBHBvcwMxBHZ0aWQDBHNlYwNxc3MtcXJ3?type=wny_iwnn_16_29&hspart=iry&hsimp=yhs-fullyhosted_003¶m1=1¶m2=f%3D4%26b%3DIE%26cc%3Dus%26pa%3DWinYahoo%26cd%3D2XzuyEtN2Y1L1QzutDtDtC0AyE0DtCtD0A0C0AtDzy0CtC0AtN0D0Tzu0StCyCyCtDtN1L2XzutAtFtBtAtFtCtFtDtN1L1Czu1TtN1L1G1B1V1N2Y1L1Qzu2StBtBtAyCyByDtByEtGtAtD0DyCtGtCtC0F0DtGyEyCtCyEtGzyyBtA0CtBtByE0E0A0AtAtA2QtN1M1F1B2Z1V1N2Y1L1Qzu2SzytByE0AyCzz0DzytGyBtCzzyCtGyE0D0CyCtGzzzyyDzztGyBtD0AyCyC0F0C0B0B0AtBtA2QtN0A0LzuyE%26cr%3D1451579038%26a%3Dwny_iwnn_16_29%26os_ver%3D6.1%26os%3DWindows%2B7%2BHome%2BPremium&fr=yhs-iry-fullyhosted_003&ei=UTF-8&p=lyrics+to+life+is+a+highway&fr2=12642"fr=yhs-iry-fullyhosted_003HYPERLINK " yhs/search;_ylt=A0LEVvZLY45XlTYACs4PxQt.;_ylu=X3oDMTEwcTc4aWkwBGNvbG8DYmYxBHBvcwMxBHZ0aWQDBHNlYwNxc3MtcXJ3?type=wny_iwnn_16_29&hspart=iry&hsimp=yhs-fullyhosted_003¶m1=1¶m2=f%3D4%26b%3DIE%26cc%3Dus%26pa%3DWinYahoo%26cd%3D2XzuyEtN2Y1L1QzutDtDtC0AyE0DtCtD0A0C0AtDzy0CtC0AtN0D0Tzu0StCyCyCtDtN1L2XzutAtFtBtAtFtCtFtDtN1L1Czu1TtN1L1G1B1V1N2Y1L1Qzu2StBtBtAyCyByDtByEtGtAtD0DyCtGtCtC0F0DtGyEyCtCyEtGzyyBtA0CtBtByE0E0A0AtAtA2QtN1M1F1B2Z1V1N2Y1L1Qzu2SzytByE0AyCzz0DzytGyBtCzzyCtGyE0D0CyCtGzzzyyDzztGyBtD0AyCyC0F0C0B0B0AtBtA2QtN0A0LzuyE%26cr%3D1451579038%26a%3Dwny_iwnn_16_29%26os_ver%3D6.1%26os%3DWindows%2B7%2BHome%2BPremium&fr=yhs-iry-fullyhosted_003&ei=UTF-8&p=lyrics+to+life+is+a+highway&fr2=12642"&HYPERLINK " yhs/search;_ylt=A0LEVvZLY45XlTYACs4PxQt.;_ylu=X3oDMTEwcTc4aWkwBGNvbG8DYmYxBHBvcwMxBHZ0aWQDBHNlYwNxc3MtcXJ3?type=wny_iwnn_16_29&hspart=iry&hsimp=yhs-fullyhosted_003¶m1=1¶m2=f%3D4%26b%3DIE%26cc%3Dus%26pa%3DWinYahoo%26cd%3D2XzuyEtN2Y1L1QzutDtDtC0AyE0DtCtD0A0C0AtDzy0CtC0AtN0D0Tzu0StCyCyCtDtN1L2XzutAtFtBtAtFtCtFtDtN1L1Czu1TtN1L1G1B1V1N2Y1L1Qzu2StBtBtAyCyByDtByEtGtAtD0DyCtGtCtC0F0DtGyEyCtCyEtGzyyBtA0CtBtByE0E0A0AtAtA2QtN1M1F1B2Z1V1N2Y1L1Qzu2SzytByE0AyCzz0DzytGyBtCzzyCtGyE0D0CyCtGzzzyyDzztGyBtD0AyCyC0F0C0B0B0AtBtA2QtN0A0LzuyE%26cr%3D1451579038%26a%3Dwny_iwnn_16_29%26os_ver%3D6.1%26os%3DWindows%2B7%2BHome%2BPremium&fr=yhs-iry-fullyhosted_003&ei=UTF-8&p=lyrics+to+life+is+a+highway&fr2=12642"ei=UTF-8HYPERLINK " yhs/search;_ylt=A0LEVvZLY45XlTYACs4PxQt.;_ylu=X3oDMTEwcTc4aWkwBGNvbG8DYmYxBHBvcwMxBHZ0aWQDBHNlYwNxc3MtcXJ3?type=wny_iwnn_16_29&hspart=iry&hsimp=yhs-fullyhosted_003¶m1=1¶m2=f%3D4%26b%3DIE%26cc%3Dus%26pa%3DWinYahoo%26cd%3D2XzuyEtN2Y1L1QzutDtDtC0AyE0DtCtD0A0C0AtDzy0CtC0AtN0D0Tzu0StCyCyCtDtN1L2XzutAtFtBtAtFtCtFtDtN1L1Czu1TtN1L1G1B1V1N2Y1L1Qzu2StBtBtAyCyByDtByEtGtAtD0DyCtGtCtC0F0DtGyEyCtCyEtGzyyBtA0CtBtByE0E0A0AtAtA2QtN1M1F1B2Z1V1N2Y1L1Qzu2SzytByE0AyCzz0DzytGyBtCzzyCtGyE0D0CyCtGzzzyyDzztGyBtD0AyCyC0F0C0B0B0AtBtA2QtN0A0LzuyE%26cr%3D1451579038%26a%3Dwny_iwnn_16_29%26os_ver%3D6.1%26os%3DWindows%2B7%2BHome%2BPremium&fr=yhs-iry-fullyhosted_003&ei=UTF-8&p=lyrics+to+life+is+a+highway&fr2=12642"&HYPERLINK " yhs/search;_ylt=A0LEVvZLY45XlTYACs4PxQt.;_ylu=X3oDMTEwcTc4aWkwBGNvbG8DYmYxBHBvcwMxBHZ0aWQDBHNlYwNxc3MtcXJ3?type=wny_iwnn_16_29&hspart=iry&hsimp=yhs-fullyhosted_003¶m1=1¶m2=f%3D4%26b%3DIE%26cc%3Dus%26pa%3DWinYahoo%26cd%3D2XzuyEtN2Y1L1QzutDtDtC0AyE0DtCtD0A0C0AtDzy0CtC0AtN0D0Tzu0StCyCyCtDtN1L2XzutAtFtBtAtFtCtFtDtN1L1Czu1TtN1L1G1B1V1N2Y1L1Qzu2StBtBtAyCyByDtByEtGtAtD0DyCtGtCtC0F0DtGyEyCtCyEtGzyyBtA0CtBtByE0E0A0AtAtA2QtN1M1F1B2Z1V1N2Y1L1Qzu2SzytByE0AyCzz0DzytGyBtCzzyCtGyE0D0CyCtGzzzyyDzztGyBtD0AyCyC0F0C0B0B0AtBtA2QtN0A0LzuyE%26cr%3D1451579038%26a%3Dwny_iwnn_16_29%26os_ver%3D6.1%26os%3DWindows%2B7%2BHome%2BPremium&fr=yhs-iry-fullyhosted_003&ei=UTF-8&p=lyrics+to+life+is+a+highway&fr2=12642"p=lyrics+to+life+is+a+highwayHYPERLINK " yhs/search;_ylt=A0LEVvZLY45XlTYACs4PxQt.;_ylu=X3oDMTEwcTc4aWkwBGNvbG8DYmYxBHBvcwMxBHZ0aWQDBHNlYwNxc3MtcXJ3?type=wny_iwnn_16_29&hspart=iry&hsimp=yhs-fullyhosted_003¶m1=1¶m2=f%3D4%26b%3DIE%26cc%3Dus%26pa%3DWinYahoo%26cd%3D2XzuyEtN2Y1L1QzutDtDtC0AyE0DtCtD0A0C0AtDzy0CtC0AtN0D0Tzu0StCyCyCtDtN1L2XzutAtFtBtAtFtCtFtDtN1L1Czu1TtN1L1G1B1V1N2Y1L1Qzu2StBtBtAyCyByDtByEtGtAtD0DyCtGtCtC0F0DtGyEyCtCyEtGzyyBtA0CtBtByE0E0A0AtAtA2QtN1M1F1B2Z1V1N2Y1L1Qzu2SzytByE0AyCzz0DzytGyBtCzzyCtGyE0D0CyCtGzzzyyDzztGyBtD0AyCyC0F0C0B0B0AtBtA2QtN0A0LzuyE%26cr%3D1451579038%26a%3Dwny_iwnn_16_29%26os_ver%3D6.1%26os%3DWindows%2B7%2BHome%2BPremium&fr=yhs-iry-fullyhosted_003&ei=UTF-8&p=lyrics+to+life+is+a+highway&fr2=12642"&HYPERLINK " yhs/search;_ylt=A0LEVvZLY45XlTYACs4PxQt.;_ylu=X3oDMTEwcTc4aWkwBGNvbG8DYmYxBHBvcwMxBHZ0aWQDBHNlYwNxc3MtcXJ3?type=wny_iwnn_16_29&hspart=iry&hsimp=yhs-fullyhosted_003¶m1=1¶m2=f%3D4%26b%3DIE%26cc%3Dus%26pa%3DWinYahoo%26cd%3D2XzuyEtN2Y1L1QzutDtDtC0AyE0DtCtD0A0C0AtDzy0CtC0AtN0D0Tzu0StCyCyCtDtN1L2XzutAtFtBtAtFtCtFtDtN1L1Czu1TtN1L1G1B1V1N2Y1L1Qzu2StBtBtAyCyByDtByEtGtAtD0DyCtGtCtC0F0DtGyEyCtCyEtGzyyBtA0CtBtByE0E0A0AtAtA2QtN1M1F1B2Z1V1N2Y1L1Qzu2SzytByE0AyCzz0DzytGyBtCzzyCtGyE0D0CyCtGzzzyyDzztGyBtD0AyCyC0F0C0B0B0AtBtA2QtN0A0LzuyE%26cr%3D1451579038%26a%3Dwny_iwnn_16_29%26os_ver%3D6.1%26os%3DWindows%2B7%2BHome%2BPremium&fr=yhs-iry-fullyhosted_003&ei=UTF-8&p=lyrics+to+life+is+a+highway&fr2=12642"fr2=12642

They continued riding shaking, and dancing to the music.

After a few min., Joy knew nothing more.

 **Btw, this is my FIRST Fan fiction ever so, if to you it sucks then please keep it to yourself. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Joy hit her head on the window.

"Ow!" She muttered. "What time is it?"

"You fell asleep," Storm muttered with the same tired tone.

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes... Now come on, were going to miss our flight." He nudged her on the shoulder.

"Ok," She droned.

They groggily got their luggage, and slowly made their way to the gate in which they were supposed to wait.

They had run into a few troubles on the way there, like: The incident where they had accidentally bumped into a body builder and knock over his luggage, or the time where Joy got in trouble for having a pistol in her pocket, and the time where Storm got into a very long conversation with a veteran racer.

Results: A black eye, a ticket, and they nearly missed their flight.

Things worked out, and eventually they were sleeping peacefully on the plane. Except Storm was not sleeping. He was too busy thinking about tomorrow. Heck, he was thinking so much about it, he found himself humming the song "Tomorrow."

He pulled out the photo of his dad, "I will avenge you, dad."

"Who are you talking to?" Joy yawned.

"Nobody!" He said quickly. "Good night!"

Then he pretended to snore and fall asleep. He looked over his shoulder to see that Joy was already fast asleep.

He felt his phone vibrating. He bit his lip, and pulled out is phone.

 **Mom**

calling

"Crap."

He decided it was best not to answer it, so he put the phone away, and tried to push away the utter guilt he felt in his stomach.

 ** _-Meanwhile-_**

"He's still not answering," Sally cried desperately.

"It's ok, honey. If he's here we'll find him," Flo reassured her.

The entire town had come to Sally's house to try and find Joy and Storm. Sherriff had searched all around town to try and find them. Mater was just as worried, and was trembling terribly.

"Sherriff has come back!" Someone yelled.

Sally looked up. He had a sad face, and his hat in his hands.

"I'm so sorry. We couldn't find them."

Sally only cried more. Mater looked as if he was about to faint.

"Keep searching," Flo instructed Sherriff. He bowed slightly and walked away.

"This is all my fault," Sally cried. "I should have told him sooner." her eyes widened. "Do you think he left because I-" She couldn't finish; her words were drowned out by tears.

"We will do everything in our power to try and find them," Flo reassured both of them.

then she turned around to face the crowd, "Everyone! Search high and low, everywhere! We will not stop until we have found those kids!" She commanded.

Sally felt awful,

 _I guess I wasn't trying hard enough..._

 **I hope this isn't trash.**

 **I know there are more stories called Son of a Legend, but I didn't know about it till later, so sorry if I stole anyone's story title.**

 **And as always please review. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

The last three hours of the flight was a blur. The talking, the unpacking, the nausea, and the (finally) arrival.

When he got out of the plane, all Storm could think about was:

 _Ground! London! Finally! Happy!_

He almost kissed the ground, until he realized there were people around him.

"Finally! Right?" Joy exclaimed. She breathed in the air, and quickly recoiled.

"Not the 'fresh air' I was expecting."

London was not at all as they were expecting. It was humid, and cold, especially since it was autumn.

Storm pulled out his jacket from his satchel and gave it to Joy.

She stared strangely at it.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now come on; we have an ice cream shop to find."

They walked through the crowded streets of London, mostly looking at the scenery. Aaaaand maybe some light window shopping, just for the fun of it.

They admired Big Ben, and procrastinated around the city, almost for getting that they actually had a place to be.

After all the excitement, they had finally found the ice cream shop.

"We are very late," Joy scolded Storm.

"He never said a specific time, so were not late," He said in an "of course" tone.

"So where is this guy?" Joy asked.

"Maybe it's him," Storm pointed at a boy who looked like he was in his late teens. He had light brown hair and it was styled into a pullback. He had a charming and dimpled smile.

Storm glanced at where Joy was but she wasn't there. He doubled-back.

"Joy?"

He saw her talking to the boy over in the corner of the shop. He walked over to her agitated.

"Jo- "

"Storm! This is Gerald!" Then she whispered, "I think he's the guy we're supposed to meet up with…"

Storm hoarsely replied, "Ya think?!"

Then he fake smiled.

"Hi, I'm Storm McQueen, and I think you called me…"

"Yes I did. Come with me. I'll buy you some ice cream while we talk."

They got their ice cream and sat down at a near table.

"So… can you tell me more about my father?" Storm asked excitedly.

Gerald smiled. "Of course. Just sit back, and hold on."

The concrete under the table started to shake and open up.

They fell into the deep concrete hole.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Their screams trailed off, and the hole closed up as soon as it had opened.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

"Ahhhhh!"

The table landed with a _thump_ on the floor.

Joy and Storm tumbled on the floor. Gerald had remained intact to his seat, and acted as if nothing had happened.

"Shall we?" He said tranquil as he walked to the exit. Groaning, Joy and Storm caught up with him.

"Ready to have your minds blown, as you Americans say it?"

He opened the door dramatically. Joy and Storm gasped at the marvel they saw before them.

"Welcome to the MI6."

They saw thousands of people all scurrying around the massive building.

"All this… under an ice cream shop?" Storm gaped.

"What else did you expect?"

"Uhhh…" Joy and Storm looked at each other.

"Come on, we have a lot of ground to cover!" Gerald commented happily.

They walked through corridors and strange rooms with millions of high tech computers and robots.

Gerald introduced them to training classes for spies-in-training.

"I totally failed," Storm laughed as he came out of the classroom.

"In time, you'll learn," Gerald smiled and nodded. "Shall we?"

He had brought them to a dark room with only one light hanging from the ceiling. In the middle of this bare room was a small, four-seated, table.

Storm walked nervously to the table while Joy was more than happy to sit. She started to sit down but Gerald interrupted,

"Please allow me," he said as he pulled out the seat for her.

"Oh, thank you."

Storm narrowed his eyes and turned away.

" I don't mean to be nosy, but why are there four seats when there are only three of us?" Joy asked.

"You'll see," Gerald answered calmly.

They all sat down and waited.

 _This is anticlimactic._ Storm thought.

"So is something supposed to happen, or…."

"Just wait. He'll be here any minute."

Storm sighed impatiently, and swiveled around in his chair. He wanted to say something more but he was interrupted by the sound of the door bursting open.

Storm gasped and felt like he was going to pee his pants.

 _This is the guy Gerald was telling was supposed to come?!_

He looked about Storm's age, but he looked nothing like him!

He had broad shoulders, and was remarkably slim. The guy wore worn-out jeans and a tight black T-shirt. His piercing blue eyes looked inside Storm's soul. His hair was raven black, and he had little scars all over his serious face.

"I see you finally decided to come," Gerald scolded.

"Sorry," The boy replied in a deep voice.

Gerald suddenly flashed a fake smile.

"This is Kilroy. He will be joining us in our conversation. Kilroy, please take seat."

Kilroy pursed his lips and lifted his eyebrows then took his seat. Next to Storm.

Storm's heart was in his throat.

"Now that everyone's here, we can continue." Gerald stood up and pulled down the screen for the projector.

"You'd think that with all the high-tech gismos around here you would use something a little more sophisticated than a projector." Kilroy complained to Gerald.

Gerald flashed him a nasty look, and continued setting up the projector.

"I don't think we have properly introduced ourselves," Kilroy said.

Storm turned around slowly. "Are you talking to me?"

Kilroy nodded.

It took a few moments to process. "Oh!" He chuckled nervously. "I'm Storm McQueen."

"Nice to meet you."

 _For a tough guy he isn't all that bad-_

"Gerald!" Kilroy yelled to Gerald.

"What?!" He answered frustrated.

"Are you going to show the video or what?"

"I'm trying! Be patient!"

Kilroy let out a frustrated groan.

 _I spoke too soon._

 **Guys, please review. I really want to know if my story isn't trash... :\**

 **Btw Kilroy is supposed to be the son of Rod Torque Redline.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

"I've got it now," Gerald pronounced triumphantly.

"Great. Now, if you don't mind, we'd love to see the video on the outdated projector."

Gerald mocked him and played the video.

It was the same video they saw on the VHS, except it actually showed the part which Storm wished he didn't see.

Lightning McQueen had fallen off the- HIS FATHER fell off the canyon.

 _No one could survive that fall. Not even him._

The last few moments had been shocking. It even seemed like it slowed down time. His entire life had been leading up to that very second, and now, learning the truth, wasn't as happy as he thought it would be.

Joy laid a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry."

He shrugged it off and said, "What happened to him after that?"

Gerald shut off the projector, and replied, "All we know is that afterwards, the body was found- "

Storm's eyes lit up, "Really?! Where?!"

"As I was saying, the body had been found, by the wrong people."

Storm's mood changed to sad.

"They got him before we did."

"Who is 'they'?"

"An organization called R.E.D C.L.A.W."

"What do they do?"

Kilroy cut in, "Evil geniuses doing cloning, genetic testing, testing on pretty much everything on anyone, torture, need I go further?"

"My dad's in that place?!"

"Yes. That is why we must retrieve him."

"How do we do that?" Joy asked.

"Training. Lots and lots of training," Kilroy said sharpening his dagger.

Storm gulped. "How long will that take?"

"About two whole years."

"Two years?!" Storm cried. "We don't have two years!"

Gerald furrowed his brow, then smiled, "If we really don't have two years, we'd better start now."

Then he whispered to Kilroy, "You train Storm, I'll train Joy."

Kilroy only rolled his eyes. "Come on Storm, you're my partner."

Storm pointed at himself, and slowly walked to Kilroy.

"So you're my partner, huh?" Joy asked.

"Yes. Please follow me."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Storm and Kilroy entered what it _seemed_ like a training room.

"Alright, let's see what you got," Kilroy said tiredly.

"Um, okay…"

Storm climbed one of the balance beams in the room and started walking.

"Whoa," he staggered and almost fell off.

"You're doing well," Kilroy said distractedly.

"Sure," Strom answered back, and… fell.

"Oof!" He landed hard on the ground.

Kilroy slapped his hand to his head. "You didn't do it well this time; try again."

Strom got back up and started again and… fell.

"Try again."

Fell.

"Again."

Fell.

" _Do it again…"_

Fell.

"Again!"

Fell.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?!" He calmed down a bit, "Let's not start with balance today; come on."

\- MEANWHILE-

"What do you want to start with?," Gerald asked Joy.

"I… don't know, there's a lot of… interesting stuff here."

There were trampolines, zip lines, balance beams, a Simply Fit Board, and many other assorted items we don't need to mention.

"Maybe, Oo! A Simply Fit Board!" Joy raced to it and started playing with it.

She noticed that Gerald was staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing," He replied, "It's just… I have never seen quite a girl like you before…"

Joy smiled at him and continued her play.

"Oo! Maybe we could go on the trampoline!"

"Now hold on, you realize that these items are for training purposes only," Gerald asked, not smiling anymore.

"Yeah, but-"

"Maybe this item will satisfy your taste of fun, and want for your training to be successful."

He took Joy to a dark, and dusty anteroom. Gerald turned on the lights. Joy could not believe what she saw.

"You want me to ride that?" (In the most positive way)

What stood before her was a classic motorcycle with a turbo combustion engine and painted fire on it.

"I know it's a bit of a hodgepodge, but-"

"I LOVE IT!" Joy practically squealed.

Gerald smiled a dimpled smile. "Rumor says that this belonged to your dad."

"Really?" Joy simply could not believe that her dad (of all people) could own something like this.

"Yes. He used in the Battle of the Titans. I'm sure you've heard of it."

"No, I-I haven't…"

Gerald looked puzzled. "Well, surely you father has told you about it?"

"No, never."

"Hmm. Well, after you've finished you're training I'll be sure to tell you all about it."

"Really, you don't have to," Joy replied dismissively.

" _Really_ , I insist."

They both shared a long stare into each other's eyes'; they soon snapped out of it.

"Well, if you do insist, _sir."_ Joy said with a formal, huffy tone.

They both laughed and carried on with their training.

Storm was not as lucky.

"Owwwwwwwwwwweeeeeeeee!" Storm yelled as Kilroy twisted his arm roughly behind his back.

Kilroy finally let go. He shook his head, "You just need work, that's all."

"Gee, thanks," Storm groaned and cracked his back.

"Maybe combative training is not your strong side, but we _will_ find what is and train from there."

"I doubt that."

Kilroy rolled his eyes, "Listen, my strong side is combative training and-"

"Obviously! You nearly pulled my arm out of my socket!"

" _and-"_ Kilroy added firmly, "The whole point of today's lesson is trying to find that strong place."

Storm thought about this for a moment then said, "Okay, fine."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

They continued to train day and night, sweat dribbling down their faces, BLOOD DRIPPING POOLS IN **THE FLOOR**! Okay, okay, not that dramatic, but they did work hard, _and_ Storm finally found his strong side!

"You're fast," Kilroy said impressed, "You can run a mile in 4 min. flat."

Storm let out a broad smile, "What can I say? Son of Lightning McQueen."

Kilroy added, "Yeah, son of a legend."

Joy also found her strong side:

"You're strong, for a girl of course," Gerald smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Joy smiled back.

He shrugged, "That is think you're ready."

"It's only been 3 months, and you think I'm ready?"

"Who's the teacher?"

"You…" She chuckled.

-MEANWHILE-

"I think you are somewhat ready…" Kilroy said grudgingly.

" _Somewhat_?"

" _Somewhat_ is better than nothing, McQueen," Kilroy replied.

Storm shrugged. "Guess so, especially coming from you."

Kilroy smiled (for once) and said, "We are all meeting in the room were we all met, remember that?"

"Yeah," Then he said, "How long have you had that lisp?"

Kilroy looked taken aback. "Umm, since forever," he said embarrassed.

"Oh, okay."

 _Guess I only noticed it now because I'm usually too tired to hear what the heck he's saying._

He quickly changed the subject, "When do we go to the meeting- huh?"

Kilroy was already out the door.

"I guess now…" Storm muttered to himself and started out the door.

He approached the elevator and pressed the code. He was used to all the codes and security measures around there. He stepped in the elevator and _wooshed_ up to the 30th floor for the meeting. He was _also_ used to really, _really,_ fast in an elevator and his training. The elevator opened up and he walked up to the meeting room where he found everyone there already.

"Sorry I'm late," he said awkwardly.

Gerald nodded understandingly and said, "Let's get on with the mission. This is the plan: If you have any questions-"

Kilroy raised his hand.

"- _ask after the lecture."_ Gerald added firmly.

Kilroy slowly put down his hand and rolled his eyes.

"Alright," Gerald clapped his hands, "Let's begin."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

"First of all, I will split us up in triples-"

"But there are only four of us," Storm added.

"I said _after the lecture._ How hard is that to remember?!"

"Sorry."

Gerald huffed and continued, "After I do, we will go to 3 different countries. Russia, Ireland, and Germany. There you will investigate possible clues of Lightning McQueen's sudden MIA."

"But that was _years_ ago," Kilroy interrupted.

"Or was it? I believe that the government must have taken McQueen for investigation first, but then the R.E.D C.L.A.W. must have stolen him afterwards. It could have only been months ago, but until we investigate further, we must not make presuppositions."

Kilroy nodded and continued sharpening his dagger (as he did when he was bored.)

"Question, when are we leaving and why are there three groups?" Storm asked.

Gerald sighed and said, "2 days from now, and come in Henry and Alice."

Two short, slim twins opened the door cautiously, and one which seemed to be Henry said, "Hello. My name is Henry Turbo, and this is my sister, Alice Turbo." She waved shyly.

Everyone turned around even Kilroy, who especially looked at Alice.

The twins both had brown hair, light sky blue eyes, and strong British accents.

Joy immediately came up and shook both of their hands and said cheery, "Hi. I'm Joy, nice to meet you, and this is Storm and Kilroy."

Henry smiled and sat down; his sister quietly followed.

Gerald cleared his throat and said, "How about Alice and Kilroy go together, Joy and I and then Storm and Henry can pair up, ok?"

Alice and Kilroy looked at each other.

"Hello…" She quietly said, but Kilroy only winked at her.

Joy ran up to Gerald and hugged him tight. "YAY YOU'RE MY PARTNER!"

Gerald strained. "Yay…"

Henry and Storm only shook hands and greeted each other.

"So, will we have time to pack and such?" Joy asked.

"All you will need is First aid kit, some weapons, and this disguised tracking device so if you get kidnapped all you have to do is touch the watch and it will send a distress call to the headquarters."

He handed the watches to everyone.

"The flight leaves in 2 days so I expect you all to be at your assigned spots. Kilroy and Alice will go to Germany, and Joy and I will go to Japan, and Storm and Henry you will go to Russia."

"Wait, so we go back home?" Storm asked.

"Yes, you can have a flight in America, right?"

"Yes…."

"Good, take Henry with you."

"Whaaat?"

Gerald looked at him with a "yes way" look.

"Joy will go with me and Kilroy you can take Alice with you."

 **Alice and Henry Turbo are the son and daughter of Leland Turbo just clarifying.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

Storm sighed. _How am I supposed to explain to mom about my sudden disappearance AND a random kid to bring to my house?!_

Storm rubbed his eyes.

They had all gone their separate ways and said bye.

"I will text you," Joy assured Storm.

"Come on," Kilroy said to Alice, "We should go."

Alice mouthed to her brother _help me!_

Henry grimaced and shrugged, "Sorry…"

"Let's go," Gerald told Joy, and put her arm around her and led her to the plane hangar for them.

Storm scoffed, "How come they get their own plane?!"

Henry shrugged and told Storm to follow him, to get out the building.

"Where are, we going?" Henry asked.

"To _my house._ " He answered roughly.

Henry caught on that he wasn't happy and quickly silenced.

Storm anxiety was getting worse, he didn't know what to do when he got home. His mom would _kill him._

_ ** __Meanwhile__**

Joy walked with Gerald though a series of hallways and corridors until they finally got into the plane hangar.

She gasped at the shiny, silver and blue lined plane.

"Sid!" Gerald yelled, and a man no more than 20 came out yawning.

"Yes?" He said in a British accent (like everyone.)

"Can you fly us to Tokyo?"

Sid blinked. "Whaaaat?" He stifled another yawn.

"Hello? The mission…" Gerald said slowly.

"Oh, oh! Oh, yeah," He said.

He climbed back up to the plane and told them to follow.

Joy smiled nervously at Gerald and climbed in after him.

Another person opened the hangar door, and signaled to Sid that the coast is clear.

Sid sighed and started up the plane while Joy and Gerald sat in two seats next to each other. (Like the one in Cars 2 where Finn and Holley sat together J)

_ ** _Meanwhile_** _

Annie and Kilroy awkwardly went in the elevator to aiming to go to the bottom floor.

"Soooo, how's life?" Kilroy said to try and start a conversation.

"Good," She replied, "You?"

"Yeah, I guess. We are going to my place, right?"

Annie sighed and said, "Yes."

She took out her phone to see if she could reach her brother.

Kilroy sighed too. _This is not going anywhere. I would have been better off with McQueen…._

Annie tried but no answer. She decided to make the best out of it.

They stepped out of the elevator and exited into the parking lot, and go to Kilroy's car. (Dodge Challenger)

They both sat down and didn't talk for about 45 minutes until Kilroy finally asked, "Have you ever been to Germany?"

Annie didn't face him but just looked out the window and said quietly, "Yes. My mother was German. I was _born_ there but raised in Britain."

"Oh." Kilroy added. _Stupid, stupid, stupid…._ "Well, I have never been to Germany, so maybe you can show me the ropes?"

Annie turned around, "Have you always had that lisp?"

Kilroy grimaced. "Yes…" _Why does everyone have to mention that?_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter16:**

Gerald sighed once more as Joy asked another feeble question about _his accent._

"So, so, so do you say _tea and crummmpets_? Or, or, or do you do it in-"

"No one says that, okay?" Gerald tried hard not to cringe.

"Okay, do you drink tea _every day?_ And do you say _chap and mate_ to your friends, *gasp* and is it true that you _bloke_ means jerk?"

" _No, yes, and yes."_ Gerald said annoyed.

Sid silently chuckled as he heard Joy asking a clearly annoyed Gerald about his dialect.

_ ** _Meanwhile__**

Storm was in such a foul mood that he didn't bother to answer Henry's questions about the mission.

"D-do you know where in R-Russia we will be going?" Henry sputtered.

Storm noticed his stuttering but didn't bother to reply. He slouched in his seat and groaned.

 _Please let this be a fricking DREAM!_

He opened his eyes. No such luck. He only saw Henry's big sky blue eyes staring at him with anticipation.

"Our flight is r-ready," he said to Storm.

Storm rubbed his eyes. "Okay."

 _I'll just rent a room at a hotel and then fly to Russia from America… And totally not tell MOM ABOUT IT…._

Storm was stressed beyond comprehension, and all he wanted to do was rest.

_ ** _Meanwhile_** _

There is seriously nothing happening but awkward silences between Kilroy and Annie.

So… There is no use in wasting my battery on them.

Oh, you still want to know?

Alright:

Kilroy and Annie **_sat in utter silence_** while waiting for their flight.

See? Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zero.

Anyway, off to Chapter 17.

 **Sorry took so long to update...**

 **Yes, I made it so that Henry had a stuttering habit, just calrifying.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

Gerald tried desperately to change the subject, and thankfully it worked.

"HOW LONG-" He interrupted Joy mid sentence. He inhaled deeply, "How long have you and Storm been friends?"

Joy thought for a moment, then said, "Since we were toddlers; he's only a year older than me."

Gerald nodded and wanted to ask more but he was interrupted by a sudden, sharp, swerve of the plane.

"Woah! Sid, what's going on up there?" He asked nearly falling off his chair.

"Nothing, just a little turbulence," Sid answered slightly panicky.

"You just dodged a Chinese military missile," Gerald said dully.

"I just dodged a Chinese military missile," Sid admitted.

Joy her green eyes wide with panic said, "What are we going to do?!"

Gerald rolled his eyes, "Just watch. They must think we are foreigners trying to start a war or something ridiculous like that. Believe me I have dealt with this before." He casually got up and turned on his hologram computer and tried to send a transmission.

The Chinese general said angrily, "Nǐ shì shuí? Zhè shì yǒuxiàn de kōngjiān!

Shuōmíng nín de xìngmíng hé shāngjiā." (I just put this on Google Translate, sorry if I messed it up.)

Gerald nodded bored, and responded in perfect Chinese, "Wǒmen zài shǐmìng. Rúguǒ nǐ bù xiāngxìn wǒmen xúnwèn dàilǐ rén ài lì xi yà·lín dēng, tā huì jiěshì, xiànzài rúguǒ nǐ yuánliàng wǒ, wǒmen jiāng yǔ wǒmen yùyuē rìběn zǒngtǒng xiào lóng.

Rúguǒ nín yǔnxǔ, wǒmen kěyǐ jìxù zài nín de 'xiànzhì kōngyù'?" (Also, Google Translate… If you want to know what he said, then copy paste this on Google Translate, sorry.)

After the transmission was cut off and they had permission to cross China's restricted airspace.

Joy only gaped at Gerald, "YOU'RE BILINGUAL TOO?"

He chuckled, "To be a spy, you kind of have to."

_ ** _Meanwhile__**

Storm and Henry were trying desperately to book a room in King George, Virginia.

No such luck.

"But I got the money and the key card," Storm insisted, "Please you got to let us book a place!"

The clerk lady looked bored and only said dully, "You are not 18. You need to be at least 18 to book a hotel without a chaperone."

Storm silently cursed. Then he got an idea.

"Henry, how old are you?"

"I-I'm 19."

"Great. Can you book a room?"

He looked at Storm strangely and said, "I only have 5.7 pounds."

"Don't worry use this," He gave Henry the credit card. He looked at it with wonder.

"I w-would like to book a-a room, f-for 2 d-days."

She sighed loudly and replied, "Okay. You're room 124. That will be $250 a night."

Storm groaned. _$500 bucks? Crap…._

The clerk gingerly gave them the new key and they walked to the elevator.

Storm finally relaxed, and sighed deeply, "Yay! We got a room, yay, yay…" He rubbed his eyes and pulled his hair back tiredly.

"I need to sleep. What time is it? Oh, almost 10:30pm."

The opened the door of the small comfy room. It had two Queen beds decorated with small diamond sheets, one big window, and a calming, solid, blue wallpaper.

Storm flopped down on the bed and sighed.

Henry slowly sat down on the bed next to the window and unpacked his backpack. He got out his phone.

Storm looked at Henry silently texting his sister.

"You miss your sister?" He asked.

Henry looked up, surprised. "Yes."

"I've never had a sibling. Joy's always been like a sister to me."

Henry nodded shyly, and continued.

"Do you know how to speak Russian, cuz, um, I can't." Storm admitted.

Henry looked up with wide blue eyes and smiled, "Da, ya mogu. Ty deystvitel'no otlichnyy drug, kstati. YA khotel by pomoch' vam, no ya ne znayu, yesli by ya vas obidet' ili net. YA proshu proshcheniya."

Storm stared blankly. "Ooookaaay… what did you say?"

Henry laughed harder, "I said: 'Y-yes, I can. You're a really g-great friend, b-by the way. I wish I c-could help you but I d-do not know if I would offend y-you or not. I am sorry'."

"Oh, that makes more sense. You wouldn't offend me, I was just mad."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Storm looked at Henry, "Should we answer it?"

Henry nodded, but kept his hand on his holster just in case.

Storm slowly opened the door a little and said anxiously, "Hello?"

A girl about Henry's age replied, "Hi. I'm Gail. I will be directing you to your flight."

Henry tapped Storm's shoulder and mouthed _Gerald would have told us about her before we left._

Storm considered this, but then again maybe Gerald just forgot.

He opened the door a little wider. Gail had greenish hair, deep brown eyes, and a green metallic jumpsuit.

Henry made a whimpering sound and shut the door abruptly.

"Hey! What was that for?" Storm asked slightly angered.

"I-I recognize her. S-she's not who she says she is…"

Storm's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

They heard a crash from behind them, the door was broken down Gail standing at what used to be the entrance.

She cocked her head cobra-like and immediately Henry quickly pulled out his gun.

She smirked evilly and a boy still about the same age but with red hair, pulled out his gun and aimed at Storm's head.

"Who are they," Storm whispered.

"T-the red haired one is Acer's son and t-the green haired one is Grem's daughter." Henry said jaggedly and he watched the duo staged make their way towards them.

Henry had to think. The door was blocked and so was the window behind them. Then he got an idea.

He breathed slowly and carefully, knowing the weakest one was the one who was going to snap.

Henry flipped around catching Acer's son by surprise and slammed his foot on the side of his head.

Gail made her move toward Storm but he dodged all her blows with quick reflexes (from his dad).

Henry had knocked him out and started a roundhouse kick but was quickly stopped by something crashing against his head.

Henry barely made a squeak as he tumbled to the floor unconscious leaving Storm alone to fight Gail.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

Storm breathed heavily. Henry was down and so was Acer's son.

It was just him and Gail.

She made the first move and did a high kick, grazing Storm's face.

He yelped and fumbled to run to the other side of the room.

He was to slow. Gail grabbed his arm and twisted it backwards.

Storm whimpered and fell to the floor Gail still holding tight.

"Trying to find your dad, huh?" She pushed his arm farther up his back, searing pain rushing up his back and arm. "Well then, let me make this clear. Your dad ain't going anywhere in _his condition."_

Storm growled angrily. He kicked her leg from behind him and took her by surprise. In his rush, he grabbed a lamp and slammed it against her head.

She yelped with pain, blood spewing from glass cuts on her scalp.

She fell on the floor groaning. He quickly took a picture for evidence, but soon Gail got back up on her feet, teeth bared.

"You got spunk, kid. But _spunk_ ain't gonnna get ya anywhere." Gail hissed though clenched teeth.

She charged toward him, Storm helpless. Suddenly _bang;_ Gail recoiled and flopped on the floor, clutching her side.

Storm turned around. Henry was standing there, gun raised, his face stony.

He turned quickly to Storm. His eyes were no longer a soft blue, but instead they were sharp and cold.

"Come on. L-let's get out of here." He told Storm and walked out of the room.

"Wait, what do we do with them?"

Henry turned around and looked at Gail panting and cursing under her breath.

"Leave them here," He replied coldly.

Storm looked at Henry strangely. _Wait a sec… Is he like, bipolar of something, because, um, just 5 minutes ago, you were so calm, you know what, forget it._

They had left the room without looking back.

Gail grimaced and smiled painfully. "Just you wait Henry Cedric Turbo, you'll have the same fate as your damn father!"

And she slowly looked at her watch and said to it, "They were last spotted last in King George, Virginia. There on the move. But I managed to scramble some tracking devices on the son. They're tougher than they look, Boss. I'm injured, send a jet for Acer and me."

Then the watch fizzled and another voice spoke:

 _"_ _Good. Everything is going according to plan…"_

 **Acer's son's name is Acer Jr.**

 **Just clarifying (again...)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

Joy and Gerald had gotten out of Chinese airspace and were almost at Japan. They landed in a nearby airport, awaiting their greeting with the Japanese head of the protection agency, when a cheery Japanese woman came up to them.

"Hello! I am Kim Xi. You must be here to see Mr. Li Shan." She said happily.

"Yes," Gerald replied.

She smiled and turned to Joy. "You are his guest of honor."

Joy looked surprised, "Me? Shouldn't he be the guest of honor?" She pointed at Gerald.

"No. Come with me, he is waiting."

She took them to a little restaurant and the other end of the street.

"I am not allowed to go any further," Kim bowed and left.

They went inside the resurrant and saw a middle age Japanese man sitting at the other end of the room.

"Do ya think it's him?" Joy whispered.

"Most likely," He replied and went to go greet the man.

"Hello, are you Mr. Li Shan?" He asked.

The man smiled at him. "Yes. And you two must be Gerald and Joy."

Joy jogged to the table and said, "Yes, sir."

"Please have a seat," He said, and offered the two seats across from him. "Now to discuss the matter in which we all know well. The information you need is in this building."

He handed Gerald a piece of paper that had the address of an office building.

"But for now," He continued, "We can have dinner, and be the guest of honor at my house."

"Really?" Joy asked eagerly.

He nodded and told the waiter what he wanted for dinner.

 **I know this is probably trash, but I have been getting writers block on this story and still trying to figure it out. :/**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Acer Jr. woke up in raspy, restrained breaths. He looked around in shock, looking for Gale; then he saw it: she was lying on the floor bleeding and breathing hard. He got up clumsily and shuffled toward her.

"What happened, what did I miss?" He asked.

She scowled at him, and said through clenched teeth, "The fight, you idiot. The blonde kid got away, and the agent got away too."

"Oh." He said.

He helped her up off her feet, and brought to the window.

"Is the boss comin'" He asked.

She grunted through bloody lips.

 _I'll take that as a yes…_ He thought.


End file.
